


Any Word?

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Hannah Shepard is called into Admiral Hackett's office to receive word of the SSV Normandy's destruction.But that's not the only news she gets that day.(A short one-shot that has a, surprisingly, happy ending.)





	Any Word?

Hannah Shepard paced the waiting room, digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands.

The receptionist politely tapped away on her kinetic keyboard, avoiding eye contact.

“You said he wanted to see me right away?” Hannah knitted her brows together. 

It wasn’t like Admiral Hackett to summon her at all, much less out of the blue like this.

The small woman looked up from her work, giving a small smile.

“Yes. He was quite clear. I’m sure he’ll be ready any minute now.”

Hannah nodded, resuming her pacing. “Thanks.”

The door behind them hissed open, and Admiral Steve Hackett marched into the room, removing his cap.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Captain Shepard. Please, come through.”

He waved his omni-tool in front of his office door, and an electronic voice chirped up.

“Welcome back, Admiral Hackett. The room is secure and free from all bugs or recording devices.”

He turned to the receptionist and gave a curt ghost of a smile.

“Please push all my appointments to tomorrow. Give my apologies.”

“Yes, sir. Right away.”

Hannah followed him into his office, looking at the stark landscape.

Two small leather chairs. One side table. A desk covered with files.

A few framed photos of various prints she recognized from an Elcor art exhibit that had been touring a few years back.

Clearly someone had decorated the space for him, and he hadn’t bothered to add any photos or mementos of his own.

She smiled softly. 

_Geez, Mom, he’s married to the work_.  _Less humor than a stale piece of toast._

_Gee, Honey, remind you of anyone else we know?_

_You’re not as funny as you think._

He cleared his throat, gesturing to one of the two chairs.

She nodded, sitting stiffly with her hands on her knees, back straight.

He took the chair next to hers, to her surprise.

“Captain–”

“Please, call me Hannah.”

He swallowed. “Ah, yes. Hannah…I’m afraid there’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just go ahead. You see…Commander Shepard, your daughter, is missing in action. The Normandy was doing a routine sweep for remaining Geth, and we can only assume there was a massive technical failure of some kind, because we lost all contact with the ship.”

Hannah’s eyes remained fixed on the rug, nails digging into her knees.

“Oh, I…I see. Were there any survivors? Did you get any signals from the escape pods?”

Hackett nodded. “Yes, a few. Lieutenant Alenko and Ms. T’Soni have both reported in. There are currently twenty-one others also MIA, including Pressley.”

Hannah inhaled sharply, pushing herself to stand.

“Well, thank you, sir…for letting me know. I appreciate how hard that must’ve been for you. I know you and my daughter had a lot of mutual respect for each other.”

Hackett stood, cocking his head.

_Honestly, Mom, he’s like a balding puppy. It’s hilarious._

Hannah snorted.

“If there’s anything else I can do…if you want to talk or well, just…anything. I’m here for you. My door’s always open.”

He reached out to pat her shoulder stiffly.

“Thank you. I really appreciate that. I think I just need…time to process this all. I have shore leave for another few days, but we leave soon.”

“If you’d like, I can request that you been given extra leave under these extenuating circumstances. I’m sure everyone will understand.”

Hannah shook her head. “No, thank you, sir. I think it’s best I return to work as soon as possible. I just need to keep my head down and wait for any news. I’ll act when I know more.”

Hackett nodded. “It runs in the family. I’ll let you know as soon as we know more.”

“Of course.”

“Would you like me to order a cab for you?”

“No, thank you. I’ll walk. I need to…I need to walk.”

Hannah nodded curtly, biting her lip, and marched out the way she’d entered.

—

By the time she’d reached the Presidium floor, she was covered in a sheen of sweat.

The Citadel had changed to its night cycle, and the appropriate cooler air temperatures made her shiver.

Her omni-tool buzzed, and her eyes widened when she saw the name.

She turned on her ear piece and hugged herself against the railing overlooking one of the many fountains.

“Liara, thank goodness. I was so worried. Admiral Hackett just gave me the news about…he explained the situation. How are you? How’s Alenko? Are you all right?”

She gasped as the station fans blew their wind across her clammy skin.

“Yes. Yes, I see. I understand. Well, I  _don’t_  really, but my daughter trusts you, and so do I. Do what you have to do. No. Don’t tell anyone else. Contact me on my private line if you need to talk further. I’ll add the extra encryption. And Liara–thank you. Thank you for everything.”

Hannah found her way to a bench and started shaking, tears rolling down her face. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

Passers-by must have thought she was delirious.

What woman could cry and laugh in equal measure?

Hannah Shepard could;

after all, her daughter was still alive.


End file.
